1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite fishing kit and particularly to a multifunction fishing kit which is versatile and compact in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is a very popular outdoors leisure activity. To fully enjoy this activity, a fisherman usually has to prepare and equip a lot of things, e.g. fishing gears, hook, bait, chair, umbrella, hand tools, etc. These things have different sizes and shapes. They need to be packed together for carrying and need to be unpacked and arranged for use. It is a rather burdensome chore. Doing it not properly or carefully could easily spoil the fun of fishing.